Forgotten
by AweSun
Summary: Donnie and Mikey are captured. As Shredder's prisoners they struggle to survive. After a long time of searching, Raph and Leo finally rescue their little brothers, but something isn't right...


**A/N**

**So! Here is new story! Hope everyone likes it! :) I'm trying out a new writing style. WARNING: The page break is ****_way _****over used. Sorry**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own TMNT? Well I don't!... Sadly...**

* * *

"Alright boys! We need to find April! Don and Mike; you search the east side of the city while Raph and I search the west side. When you are done meet us back here," Leo says in the best leader voice he can muster. "Stay safe and leave your shell cells on at all times." With these words, the two groups part; one to the left, one to the right.

"Ok! Where to first bro?" Mikey asks, probably a little too enthusiastically to be on a mission to recuse his friend from possible life threatening danger.

Donatello thinks for a moment and replies "How about we check around some of the warehouses on the dock first?"

"Sure!" 'Why is he always so happy?' Don thinks to himself. '...Eh. I guess it's just another one of those unexplainable things in life,' the genius thinks watching Mikey sprint ahead joyfully.

Shaking these random thoughts from his head Donnie picks up the pace and begins running beside his orange banded brother.

Soon enough the two teens catch sight of the giant warehouses that run along the edge of the bay.

Donnie crouches down and whispers to Michelangelo "First, we are going to search the perimeter buildings before slowly moving in until we reach the heart. Remember we should also investigate anything suspicious."

"You sound just like Leo," comes the answering whine which Don takes as agreement to his plan. Together, moving as one, the turtles silently creep down to the back of the first wooden structure.

The turtles break a low lying window and enter the building slowly with caution. Quiet as mice the two teens search the warehouse but, excluding a few empty crates, the storage area admits no one and nothing. After only a few minutes they boys decide to move on to the next enclosure.

When they reach the entrance, Mike breaks the lock with his nunchaku. He pulls the door open, barely an inch, and slips inside with Don hot on his heels. Without a word the ninja terrapins begin slinking down the hallway. But, not long after the boys hear the roar of a large crowd in the distance.

'Humans!' both think instantly. Donnie and Mikey quickly sprint down the hallway to the large cavernous room that is currently occupying the entire population of the brutal gang known as the Purple Dragons. The Purple Dragons are big, buff and easy enough to spot with the giant dragon tattoo branding every single one's skin. "Is that suspicious enough for you Donnie?"

* * *

April squirms in the horrible hold of the rope that is currently tied around her midsection and hanging her from the high walk ways. The girl tries to work her arms free, but no such luck.

Below her April can see the large crowd filled with ugly, stupid punks each sporting the purple tattoo.

April tunes in and listens to Hun addressing his 'people'. "And so, by capturing this girl," he says flinging his arm up to point at April accusingly. "We will draw the turtles here so we can finally be rid of those green freaks." The crowd screams and hollers its approval for these words.

Not one to give up, April is once again scanning the room to find anything that could aid in her escape, when she sees a flash of green. Her eyes widen and April gasps softly, barley able to contain her surprise to spot Mikey and Donnie standing in the doorway of the gigantic room she is being held prisoner in.

Slowly the two green teens raise their fingers to their lips signaling April to keep quiet as they hug the wall and inch their way around the edge of the room.

Mike and Don inch along with their backs to the wall until they reach a ladder built to reach the scaffolding that April is currently dangling from. They clamor up the ladder and run silently to the beam April's rope is tied to. Skillfully and quickly, with Mikey holding on to the rope, Donatello unties the big, bulky knot. The boys begin pulling April up and soon have her standing next to them on the walk ways high above.

Together they all tiptoe to the ladder and begin to climb down. But, just as they reach the bottom, a Dragon spots them and screams "The turtles are here! I see them! They are rescuing the girl!"

Not caring about stealth anymore the two turtles and the red head run for the door of the god forsaken building, but are blocked by a sea of thugs. Immediately Don, Mikey and April run at the crowd.

Before any of the brutes can recover from the sudden movement the small band of heroes are upon them.

* * *

"April! Go!" yells Donnie as he takes down brutes left and right. Finally, after at least half an hour of intense fighting, the girl and the turtles have made it to an exit. Now the teens are standing in a half circle with their backs to the side door and still fending of punks.

"Yeah! We got them!" Mike says panting slightly, but still going strong.

"Is their even a chance of getting you guys to change your minds?" April asks.

"No!" yell the boys in unison. The human doesn't answer,instead turning for the door trusting the turtles to watch her back. Just as April shuts the door into the small ally behind her she hears a boom.

Then suddenly, a force pushes the her from behind forcing April to catapult forward and hit the opposite wall. The red head lets out a strangled gasp and collapses to the ground like a rag doll. Unmoving.

* * *

Even after a few seconds of her being gone Mikey and Donnie, are already beginning to feel the stress of one less fighter.

'Please hurry,' Donnie silently hopes. Suddenly there is some shouting and an object about the size of a baseball is thrown at the boys. Almost immediately there is an explosion and anyone or anything within ten feet of the door goes flying. The two turtles crash into the wall behind them and fall to the floor unconscious.

* * *

"Where are they?!" Raph growls angrily clenching his fists. "They should have been here by now!" The red banded turtle is really worried about his brothers, though he will never admit it out loud.

"Raph. It's ok. Maybe Mikey and Don are just slow," Leo tries to reassure his brother. But, deep down they both know that's not true.

* * *

Hun grunts as he heaves his enormous bulk to his feet.

"What happened?!" he roars to the few Purple Dragons that are standing.

"I think someone threw a bomb or somethin..." one of the men says scratching his bald head.

"Where are those two turtles?" Hun then asks gruffly.

"We don't know," another of the thugs answers dumbly. Hun, angry at their lack of knowledge, shoves the five thugs to the side and storms past them.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," he grumbles to himself as he searches the room for the orange and the purple turtle.

Quite quickly Hun spots the area of the blast. The walls and floor are blackened with scorch marks for at least ten feet around. But, in the middle of all the black he sees some green.

"You!" he screams turning to point at the Dragons he left behind. "Make yourselves useful and tie up those turtles! I think I know who would enjoy them..."

* * *

"I'm going to look for them! With or without you!" Raph practically screams in Leo's face.

"How about we try calling them before we start running all over the city?" Leo suggests as he pulls out his shell cell and dials Don's number.

"Yeah... Whatever..." Raph grumbles in response.

Leo holds the device up to his head and listens to the phone ring, before finally it goes to voicemail.

"Well, Donnie didn't pick up... Let's try Mikey." Leo attempts contact with his younger brothers once again, but is met with the same worrying result.

"C'mon! We're going to find them!" yells Raph as he starts running in the direction Mikey and Donnie had gone all those long hours ago.

* * *

Shredder is lounging on his throne thinking up ways to finally get revenge on Homato Splinter when he hears a knock on the door.

"Enter!" he commands in a deep dark voice. Slowly Hun pulls open the door and walks into the room, his head bowed.

"Yes Hun?" Shredder asks, annoyed at being interrupted. "Master Shredder! I think I have something you may want," Hun says boldly raising his head to look his master in the face. "What is this thing?" Suddenly Shredder is a bit more interested.

"Actually two things..." Hun says with an evil glint in his dull eyes. Suddenly he turns and shouts to the partially open door

"Boys! Bring 'em in!" Slowly four Purple Dragons come into sight carrying two motionless green lumps.

"Well, well... It appears you do have something I want."

"I thought so. So. About payment-"

"What payment?" Shredder stops Hun with a gruesome sneer. "You will get no payment. Be lucky you're leaving with your life! Now leave!"

Shocked and slightly afraid Hun and his henchmen scurry out the door, leaving the orange and purple banded turtles slumped on the floor. Shredder chuckles darkly and rubs his hands together "Finally..."

* * *

"Let's check the warehouses first!" yells Leo over the rush of the wind as they sprint across the rooftops.

After a while the two terrapins reach a hill overlooking the docking area. "Look for anyth-"

Leo is interrupted by Raph shouting "What the shell happened there?!" He pointed a big green finger at what appears to be giant scorch marks covering an entire side wall of a warehouse.

Before Leo can say a word Raph is off and sprinting towards the huge black mark. Leo sighs, shaking his head then begins running after his hot headed brother.

* * *

Having had a head start Raph reached the site first. He stands there in awe thinking of what could have happened.

"I bet you Donnie and Mikey were here," Raph says as he senses Leo stopping beside him. Leo says nothing and studies the scene. Right away he notices some red coloring in the corner of his eye. It takes less then a second for the leader to realize it's blood and it takes even less for him to be begin running towards the area.

"Wha- What's he doin?!" Raph wonders out loud before following his brother.

Leo gasps. Right in the middle of the little puddle of blood was lying the very person that had started this entire mission. April. The red head was a deathly pale and her eyes were shut. The only movement was her chest moving up and down, breathing shallowly.

"April!" Leo shouts and rushes towards the girl. He gently picks her up in his arms and she moans. April murmurs something intelligible and her head lolls, dripping blood.

"April. April." Slowly, but surely April's eyelids rise and unveil cloudy green eyes. "Leo...?"

"Yes. I'm here. Don't worry. Can you hear me?" Leo coos softly to the injured human.

"Yeah..." she answers, her voice scratchy.

April launches into a violent coughing fit and suddenly Raph is beside Leo and helping him support the girl as she coughs. After what seems like forever the coughing dies down and Leo and Raph practically scream as they ask the million dollar question. "Who took you?!"

"I... I don't know."

* * *

**A/N**

**So how'd I do? I kinda like this style. It's not too bad... R&R!**


End file.
